


Turning Saints Into The Sea

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, THIS IS GETTING REALLY SAPPY SEND HELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which Anders has a crush on Hawke and Fenris has an opinion on this.  Said opinion may or may not be jealousy.





	

"Do you get a notification every time one of the Hawkes updates Facebook?" Fenris was on his phone.

"What? No!" Anders was sitting next to him on the couch, his laptop in front of him.

"I see," said Fenris. "You're just mysteriously on Facebook every time one of them updates, then. Got it."

"Maybe I'm on Facebook a lot," said Anders. "Maybe I just like to comment on their posts to be nice."

"It is very nice. I'm sure they appreciate you liking all their status updates within ten seconds of them being posted."

Anders was blushing. Just a bit. "It's not _that_ obvious, is it?"

"It is," said Fenris. Anders mumbled something in response, and Fenris looked over at him. "So," he said. "Which one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Garrett or Marian? Obviously you like both, but I'm assuming you're going to have to make a choice at some point if you ever want to move beyond blatant Facebook flirting."

"That's... well. That's none of your business," said Anders defiantly.

"But you _have_ thought about it, then?"

"Maybe. A little." Anders was quiet for a bit, then he said, "I mean, that's not weird, is it? Me liking coworkers?"

"Not normally. But seeing as those two in particular are your superiors, that might be slightly odd, yes," said Fenris.

"Look, I just..." Anders closed his laptop. "They make me laugh, and they seem to... they genuinely like me. I don't meet that many people who actually care about me. I know I'm obnoxious, and I can be a huge asshole, but they like me anyway."

"Mmm." Fenris looked over at him. His roommate's statement had been a vulnerable one, and Fenris couldn't help but feel some amount of sympathy for him now. A part of him wanted to provide helpful and genuine advice, but another part of him was strangely put off by the idea of Anders hooking up with either of the Hawkes, and he wasn't sure why he thought so. It must've been because they were coworkers. And that _was_ strange... right? Yes, that must have been it. "They can't be the only people who feel that way."

"Really? Because that's how it seems to me. Most people can't stand me."

"Perhaps so, but chasing after the first people to meet your criteria might not be the right answer."

"Why not?" Anders looked over at Fenris, then, and he squinted. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Something inside Fenris twisted upon hearing the word. "What?"

"You're interested in them too, aren't you?" Anders grinned and leaned forward, his eyes glinting. "Which one? Come on, tell me!"

Fenris frowned. "I am not interested in them."

"It's both of them, isn't it?" Anders pressed. "It's okay if it's both of them. I mean, _I_ like both of them."

"I like them as friends and associates, but..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little secret," said Anders. He grinned, and it was a charming, crooked grin, and it was that exact second that Fenris realized why he was feeling the way he was and oh no, _oh no_ he did _not_ like this. Not one bit. Quickly he looked away.

"Aww. You're cute when you blush," Anders teased. He was still grinning. 

And Fenris grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for writing prompts! - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
